Naruto: Reincarnation
by KeepLovingStars
Summary: A young boy, Minato from the real world is summoned by the 'demon' Naruto Uzumaki. It seems that Minato Uzu is actually the reincarnation of Minato Namikaze, having his skills and pride. Now the reincarnation of Minato must face the Konoha villagers and act like a father for Naruto. As well as figure out why his attention is on a Hyugga.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo! Minato, where you going now?" Asked a classmate as he stared at his friend.

"Haha...no where. Just going home!"

"Come on man! Let's go out and party."

"Sorry dude, got work." Minato said as he got off his desk and walked out of the classroom, leaving his whining friend. 'They never get it. I have work and work to pay bills. Man..I wish my life never sucked!' Minato thought as the sunlight hit him. He had big untamed spiky blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes that showed happiness. He wore the schools official uniform as he rode through the neighborhood. 'Hmm...I don't know but for some reason I feel like something bad is happening somewhere...'

* * *

><p>"Naruto took the forbidden scroll!"<p>

"The demon took the scroll!?"

"Find him and don't do any harm!" The Hokage shouted to his loyal ninjas...eer maybe.

"Yes lord Hokage!" They shouted as they vanished in thin air, looking for a boy named Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Haha! That was too easy! Hokage-jiji didn't know what hit him!" Naruto laughed as he was wearing his ugly orange jumpsuit and goggles. Settling down near the shack that Mizuki told him to meet him, he opened the overlage scroll. But another tiny scroll fell from it. Picking it up, he stared at the symbol on it.<p>

"Hmm..isn't that the same thing on my jumpsuit?...awww what the heck! Might as well open it!" Naruto said as he opened the scroll. Reading it his eyes widened in joy. "Woah! This is a Summoning Scroll! Uhh...let's see here...I heard Iruka-sensei talk about how to be accepted..." Naruto muttered. Remembering what his sensei talked about Summoning Scrolls, he cut himself with a kunai and let wrote his name in blood on the scroll. In a matter of seconds, it accepted him. 'Yes! Now all I have to do...is just the Ram sign? I can do that later! Let's see that scroll...WHAT SHADOW CLONES!?'

An hour passed and Naruto, who whined over the clones, finally got the shadow clones down, but rather than to celebrate Iruka found him.

"You idiot what are you doing!?" Iruka yelled at Naruto. Naruto scratched the back of his neck, giving off a fox like grin.

"Hehe...I've been practicing! So does this mean that you'll let me pass!?"

* * *

><p>"Phew...finally home..." Minato said as he landed on his bed at home. He had finally returned from work...which sucked. Apparently he worked at a Manga shop and his boss had bright idea of making him cosplay as Minato Namikaze from some sort of popular anime. But since he just stood there all the time, he was too tired to change and walked home without changing out of the cosplay.<p>

"Hmm...wonder what they have on T.V. probably ad-"

**POOF!**

He disappeared in a puff of smoke, somewhere in a dimension.

* * *

><p>"If you touch my sensei I'll kill you!" Naruto angrily seethed as he was holding the forbidden scroll on his right hand.<p>

"Try it demon!" Mizuki shouted as he stood their ready for the 'demons' attack. Naruto grinned and made the Ram sign.

"_**SUMMONING**_** JUTSU!**" He shouted in the air. Smoke surrounded the area he summoned his creature. 'What!? He has a summon?' Iruka thought as he held his wounds. The smoke that surrounded the creature disappeared and all three boys gasped.

Their in front of them was the Fourth Hokage. The Yellow Flash. Minato Namikaze, in his original Hokage clothin.

"Oww... where am i-" Minato said but he was interrupted.

"You demon! How dare you summon the Fourth Hokage!? I'll kill you!" Mizuki yelled as he ran towards Naruto in anger.

'Huh? Something tells me to throw something in my pocket...' Minato thought as he went through his pocket and through a three pronged Kunai that embedded itself on Mizuki's shoulder.

"Huh? Fourth Hokage why are you protecting the demon-" He stopped talking when he saw Minato flash in front of him, a kunai near Mizuki's neck.

"Look I don't know how I got here... But call this boy a demon again...I'll kill you." Minato threatened Mizuki, who pissed himself.

* * *

><p>"Hokage! The Fourth Hokage was sighted with Naruto-"<p>

"I know. Please leave ANBU."

"HAI!" And quickly the ANBU that were in front of him disappeared into the shadows. 'Hm...Minato what did you do before you died...' The Hokage thought as he was sitting in his chair, staring at his orb at the scene that happened with Naruto and the summoning. 'Hmm...could this be...'

* * *

><p>"Man you were awesome! Thanks Hokage!" Naruto shouted at Minato happily, jumping up and down. Minato smiled at the twelve year old happily and patted his head.<p>

"Sure kid I was awesome. Though you were brave to face him." Naruto smiled embarrassingly as he wasn't used to compliments. Iruka, who got up from the floor, walked towards Naruto and have him his headband.

"R-really Iruka-sensei!?"

"Yes Naruto you pass!"

"Yatta!" Naruto happily screamed as he tackled his injured his sensei into a hug.

'Haaah...how nice but...where am I exactly?' Minato thought as he looked at the night sky. 'I find it pretty strange. I laying in my bed and next I'm in front of a crazy maniac!'

"Hey guys... Not to ruin your brotherly love but...can you tell me where I am." Minato asked as he stared at Iruka's worried eyes and Naruto's happy face. Actually...the real question was...why this blonde haired boy looked exactly like him. Nevertheless, these questions could be answered after he figured out where he was...

**Haha...hope you like it! I think this is the first fanfiction for summoning a person from the real world rather than them dying and being reborn. Hope ye like it. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Genin

"Lord Hokage, I've brought the boy." An ANBU said as he approached the God of Shinobi. Sarutobi, who was looking at the village in his chair, swirled around to face Minato, Naruto, and the ANBU.

"Thank you Wolf. Your free to go now." Sarutobi said as his eyes were gazed at Minato, who was looking at a picture of the Yondaime.

"Hai." The ANBU said before disappearing like he was never there to begin with. Sarutobi coughed in his hand to catch the attention of Minato.

"Naruto...why did you steal the forbidden scroll?"

"Mizuki-teme told me he'll let me pass if I stole it and give it to him!" Naruto said or rather more shouted.

"Yes, we already have in the T&I, but...did you summon him?" Sarutobi pointed at Minato, who looked at both Naruto and Sarutobi questionably.

"Uhh...I don't know jiji. I just signed the scroll and summoned the creature I wanted and Poof! He's standing right in front of me!"

"Yeah, I don't even know how I got here." Minato added as he stretched his arm. Sarutobi sighed, he knew this would happen. He shook his head and put his wooden pipe down.

"What is your name?" Sarutobi asked Minato.

"Huh? Its Minato, Minato Uzu." Minato replied not knowing how is name was supposed to help him return home.

"Your name is Minato? Hmm...strange..." Sarutobi muttered as he pondered about possible solutions. "Minato-kun, for now I'll arrange for you to stay with Naruto."

"Yatta! I get a roommate!"

"Also how old are you?"

"Uhh, I'm 15." Minato said yet again. What why did this old man want to know everything about him?

"Minato, for now I'll get Jiraiya to immediately come to Konoha to figure out how you were summoned. For now, we must sit and be patient. I'll enroll you into a team and immediately rank you to Genin." Sarutobi told Minato his plan, thinking it was quite good. Minato nodded, this was alright for him, he'll go to the village library and find out about the world here...but he just needed to find out why this kid looked like him.

"Hey uhh, can I asked you a question before we leave?" Minato said as he neared Sarutobi, Naruto having a question mark above him.

"Sure...feel free to ask me a question."

"Why does Naruto look like me?" Sarutobi almost had a heart attack when he said that. Naruto also then decided to figure out why.

"Yeah jiji! Why does Minato look like me!"

"Naruto, Minato...I'll tell you tomorrow after you meet your sensei. Now run off and sleep. Its been a long day."

"Alright jiji, see ya." Naruto happily said as he and Minato walked out of Sarutobi's office. 'Ugh...I'll have to tell him soon. For now I'll read Icha Icha- CURSE YOU MINATO!' Random paper work appeared in his table.

* * *

><p>"Naruto wake up..." Minato moaned out as he hated mornings. During the night when they walked to Naruto's apartment, they ate all the ramen...all of them. They had at least shared one thing in common. However during their time to sleep, they both decided to sleep in the same bed. Nothing bad was going to happen...right? Well that was wrong, while sleeping Naruto entangled the blanket around Minato, Minato drooled over Naruto's hair and more. And now they were waking up.<p>

"Ugh...what time is it?" Naruto whined as he was seperated from his dream of Ramen. Minato groggily sat up, the blanket around him and stared at the clock.

"8:55..."

"Oh...'

...

" WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" They both shouted. Both got up from the bed and tumbled on the floor, both bumping into each other. In a matter of seconds they wore their designated clothes. Naruto wore his orange jumpsuit that shouted, "kill me!"

Minato wore the outfit the ANBU brought for him at night. It was grey leather jacket which he left unzipped to show off the mesh shirt he wore. He also had black ninja pants, on his left leg a Shuriken pouch, and last his blue sandals and headband that went around his forhead (imagine it the clothes Minato wore when he save Kushina). He then grabbed the long white coat with flames on it, only because he thought it was awesome.

"Eh! Minato hurry we only have three minutes before they announce the teams!" Naruto shouted as he had milk in his mouth.

"I'm going! And stop drinking that! Its expired." Minato told Naruto as he grabbed the expired carton of milk and threw it on the trash can. Minato then followed Naruto to the academy, jumping roof to roof. 'Huh. How do I suddenly know how to jump on roofs...hmm weird but awesome!' Minato thought as he began to race Naruto to the academy, Naruto winning.

"Is that the Yondaime!?" Villagers muttered, not believing their eyes. Poor Sarutobi, now he's got more paperwork!

* * *

><p>"First!" Two girls shouted one with pink hair and one light blonde. Now these two girls were...fan girls. Yes the pink head one with the giant forehead and pink dress was named Sakura. Next to her was the light blonde, the hair in a high ponytail and dressing all blue was named Ino. Too bad they were madly in love with the class's heartthrob, Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha.<p>

"No I was first!" Sakura shouted.

"Like you did, I was one inch farther then you-"

"Uhh, Sakura-chan can I pass through?" Naruto asked as Iruka was quickly coming and if he was to find out he was late...

"Be quiet Naruto-baka!" Ouch... No need to use that... Naruto, now feeling down, walked to his seat and glared at the Uchiha. 'Tch, what's so amazing about him!' Naruto thought as he waited for Minato to come inside.

"Alright class...class..." Iruka was saying as everyone was talking still. With a twitch of his eye, he made his head giant. "SHUT UP!" He yelled scaring everyone and instantly shutting them up. Iruka sighed and looked at his clipboard. "Alright class, we have a student coming in ams he's already tooken the test for Genin."

"But Iruka-sensei, how can a person like that be here and not take the academic course!?" Sakura shouted...again.

"Sakura, it was the Hokage's orders. Now come in." Minato entered the classroom, stunning everyone as he looked exactly the same as the Yondaime. Minato stood near Iruka, standing tall and high.

"Hello, my names is Minato Uzu. Its a pleasure to meet you all!" Minato happily introduced himself, smiling brightly. And then...

"Kyaaaa! He's so hot!"

"It's like a mini Yondaime!"

"But doesn't he look like Naruto?" A random girl said making everyone's eyes stare at Naruto.

"Uhh..." Naruto said not knowing how to explain.

"Haha! I forgot he's my brother! Hi Naruto!" Minato lied, waving at Naruto who waved back. 'Haha...I'm sorry Naruto...' Minato thought.

"Alright ending introductions, Minato you can sit next to Hinata. Hinata raise your hand." A lavender haired girl raises her hand, her lavender eyes showing shyness. Minato walked up the steps and sat next to Hinata, making her 'eep'. 'Okay...this girl has shyness but she's cute... Wait what did I say?'

"Okay team seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and due to us having a odd number of students, Minato Uzu will also join team seven."

"Yes! Minato-niisan is in our group dattebayo!" Naruto shouted in happiness.

"Yeah! True love conquers all!"

"Hn..."

"At least I'm in a team with someone I know."

* * *

><p>"Ughh! Why is he so late!" Naruto shouted in anger as he got off the classroom floor he was sitting on.<p>

"Naruto be patient. He might have been delayed."

"Yeah! Listen to your brother!"

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke commented now pretty annoyed with Naruto complaining.

"What did you say teme!" Naruto angrily said as he tightened his fist. Grabbing a chalkboard eraser, he placed it between the door top.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"This is what he gets for being late! This will work dattebayo!"

"Dobe, what makes you think that a Jounin-"

**Thunk**

The door had opened and a gravity defying silver haired man was hit by the eraser. He looked at it carefully and then at his Genin when his one eye widened when he looked at Minato.

"S-sensei?"


	3. Chapter 3: Truth

"S-sensei?" The silver haired man stammered as his eye looked at Minato, who was sitting in a chair.

"Sorry, but I ain't sensei. I just met you now." Minato said as he waved hi to the Jounin. The Jounin then shook his head, remembering there were other Genin in the class.

"Yes...you guys...are boring. Meet me in the roof." He ordered before he disappeared in a whirl of leaves. Minato, Naruto, Sakura and lastly Sasuke stared at the spot their sensei disappeared.

"So...shall we go?" Minato asked them.

* * *

><p>"Hm?" The Jounin hummed as he read his orange book, Icha Icha Paradise. He had to stop his reading when his four Genin's walked into the roof.<p>

"Haaah...so many stairs..." Naruto panted as he sat on one of the steps, sitting right in front of the Jounin.

"Yeah I know..." Minato agreed as he sat next to Naruto. Sasuke just ignored them and sat in the far side, Sakura sitting next to Minato. The Jounin put his book away, much to his dismay, he began to talk.

"Alright, let's introduce ourselves, what our likes, dislikes are and our dreams and hobbies." He said.

"You go first sensei, that way we know how to do!" Sakura said. The Jounin sighed, what a perfect group he has.

"Okay then. My name is Kakashi. My likes and dislikes...are something you'll find out. My hobbies...are none of your concern, dreams...I have plenty of them."

'All we learned was his name...' The Genin's thought as they liked strangely at Kakashi.

"Alright, you with the orange jumpsuit." Kakashi pointed at Naruto, making him excited.

"Hehe, the names Naruto! I like ramen, Hokage-jiji, Teuchi, Minato-niisan and Ayame, what I dislike is the three minutes it takes for ramen to be ready and the people who hurt my precious people. My hobbies is eating ramen, tasting ramen and more ramen, oh and to train. My dream is to be Hokage that way everyone respects me dattebayo!"

"You'll get there one day Naruto." Minato said as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Alright, pinky." Kakashi moved his pointed finger from Naruto to Sakura.

"Hi! My names Sakura. What I like...(Sasuke and Minato) and my dislike, Naruto!" Naruto becomes depressed. "My hobbies... (How should I know?) and my dreams...(giggle .-.)"

"Okay, the emo boy."

"Hn..my names Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many likes but have many dislikes. My hobbies are training and my dream, will become a reality. I will kill a specific person..."

'Uhh, this guy has issues.' Minato thought as he scooched away farther from Sasuke.

"And lastly, Yondaime copy."

"Haah...my names Minato. I like Naruto, the Hokage, ramen, and that girl I was sitting next to in class...wait what did I say? Alright, my dislikes...I guess it would be my new fan girls, people that call someone a certain name, and not eating ramen. My hobbies, working, training, eating ramen, and working hard! My dream...never thought about it."

"Hm. You guys are all interesting in your own way. But now it's time for the real test to prove your Genin rank." Kakashi said as he sat on the rail behind him.

"But sensei, haven't we already taken the test for becoming Genin?" Sakura asked as she looked at Kakashi, who looked at her with his only visible eye.

"Yes, but that's just a fluke. The real test begins tomorrow at 5 am. Don't eat breakfast if you don't want to throw up." Kakashi told them. "Now I got to go, I hear an old lady who needs my help." And Kakashi disappeared in a whirl of leaves. The Genin looked at each other and began their complaining.

"Augh! And I thought I became a Genin!" Naruto shouted as he pulled his hair.

"Noo! I won't be able to see Minato-kun and Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted.

"Umm.. Naruto aren't we supposed to meet the Hokage?" Minato asked Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke hned. Naruto lightened up when he remembered what his jiji told him last night.

"Oh yeah! Let's go Minato-niisan!" Naruto shouted in happiness. Maybe now he'll find out the truth of why Minato looks exactly like him.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I can't go in!?" Naruto shouted at the secretary, who was angrily holding her fury inside.<p>

"Like I said, a demon like you-"

"What's going on?" Minata asked as he walked towards them, the secretary opening her mouth and closing it like a fish.

"Y-yondaime-sama...uhh nothing, we were just talking. Please go right in." The secretary said as she looked down at the papers that she quickly began to work on. Minato lifted his eyebrows up, but walked inside the Hokage's office. He quickly found Sarutobi, reading a small orange book.

"Hokage?" Minato asked as he closed the door behind him, Naruto already sitting in a chair. Sarutobi, looked up quickly hiding his orange book and making his face serious.

"Minato...Naruto. What I am about to tell you is a SS-Class secret, if anyone was to find out, they'll be immediately silenced."

Minato and Naruto gulped in gear.

"Why such a high class?..." Naruto asked as he gripped the arms of the chair.

"Because your father had many enemies."

"My...father..." Naruto said in awe, Minato not knowing where this was headed. Sarutobi nodded, 'Well time to spill the beans.'

"Your father was...Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime of the village, and Minato Uzu the reincarnation of your father..."

"WHAT!?" Two shouts were heard across the village, the people thinking it was an earthquake.

"W-what do you mean reincarnation/father!?" They both shouted at the Hokage who blinked and shook his head.

"Naruto, I knew your father and even have the birth certificate." Sarutobi gave a scroll to Naruto, and his attention went towards Minato. "Minato, about the reincarnation, it is the best possibility. With you being almost the same as the Yondaime. Tell me, have you had any signs or recognition around Konoha?"

"Now that you talk about it. Yeah I have...with weapons and the city..." Minato thought remembering how he can jump on roofs with ease, throw a three pronged Kunai and other things.

"Hmm...Jiraiya should be coming soon. This way we could conclude that you really are the reincarnation of the Yondaime. Go back home Naruto, Minato, let this sink in. I know it's hard Naruto.." Both boys nodded and walked out of the Hokage tower, both of them not talking until Naruto broke the silence.

"Can I call you dad for a bit?" Naruto asked, making Minato's eyes widened but turning back to its calm demeanor.

"Sure you can call me dad whenever you like." Minato said, petting Naruto's head knowing full well that he never knew the love of a father


	4. Chapter 4: Test

"Yawn... Good...morning..." Both Naruto and Minato said to Sakura and Sasuke, who also looked sleepy. The sun was just beginning to rise, as it was the time that they had to come to the training grounds. Only problem is... Kakashi was nowhere to be found. So to pass off time, Minato, Naruto, and Sakura slept on the grass while Sasuke just stood their like a statue.

"Good morning!" Kakashi said as he proofed into the training grounds. Naruto and Sakura, who had woken up already, stood up quickly and shouted, "YOUR LATE!"

"Maa...I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi told them as a excuse.

"LIAR!" They shouted again, this time waking up Minato.

"Ugh...is he here already?" Minato moaned out.

"Yes, I am. Now get up, the test is about to begin." Kakashi said as he smiled under his mask. Minato groggily got up and stood next to Naruto, who looked like he was going to collapse of hunger. "Alright, all you guys have to do is catch these bells from me before the time runs out, and you pass." Kakashi took out from his pocket three bells.

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei but there's only three bells and four of us." Sakura stated. Kakashi eye smiled at her.

"I see you noticed. Only three of you will pass. And the one who fails is terminated from being Genin...forever!"

'Yikes! I have to get a bell or else I'll never accomplish my dream dattebayo!'

'I have to get one, I must stay in this team for Sasuke-kun!'

'Hn. This will be easy.'

'Hmm, interesting... I'm guessing he's looking for teamwork.'

"I also forgot to mention, that of you all don't get the bell by the designated time, I'll eat the bentos that I brought in front of you. Now... BEGIN!" Kakashi shouted, Sakura and Sasuke hiding in the trees, both masking their chakra.

"Hm?" Kakashi hummed as he looked at Minato and Naruto, who stared at him back. "This isn't very ninja like."

"Hah! I'll get that bell then I'll be one step closer to become Hokage!" Naruto shouted as Minato nodded.

"Your a pretty weird kid."

"What's weird is your haircut!" Naruto retorted as Minato facepalmed.

"Let's just get the bells..." Minato said as he got in a stance. 'This is so weird...its like I know how he's going to fight...'

"Step one: Tajitsu." Kakashi said as he reached inside his bag something.

'Tajitsu? But why is he-' Naruto thought before seeing that he took out a book called Icha Icha.

"W-what the heck! Why are you reading a book!?" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi just boredly looked at Naruto and then at the book.

"Why? Well to know what happens next."

"Grr...I'll show you not to underestimate me! Get ready for a world of pain dattebayo!" Naruto shouted as he rushed towards Kakashi. Pulling his fist back, Naruto aimed his attack at Kakashi's head but only for his sensei to duck. Naruto then went in for a kick to his legs but only to hit the air rather then flesh. 'Huh? Where did he go!?' Naruto thought.

"KONOHAS SECRET ART: ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" Kakashi shouted as he was behind Naruto the whole time. He had his fingers pressed together making the tiger sign, but rather than making a Ninjutsu...he rammed his finger in Naruto's...ass...

"OOWWWW!" Naruto screamed in pain as he sailed in the river. 'Baka Naruto...' Sakura thought as she placed her head on the grass below her.

"Ouch..." Minato mumbled as he also saw that.

"Ah...so your next?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep! Now here I come!" Minato shouted as he dashed towards Kakashi faster than a normal Genin. Aiming a hit on his head, Kakashi merely caught it but was stopped when Minato used his hand as leverage to jump over him. Quickly moving aside to the left, Kakashi dodged a kick to his head, the floor that he was on now a small crater. 'Thank god I dodged that attack...' Kakashi thought as he put his book away. 'This feels like I'm fighting sensei again...'

Kakashi dodged left and right of Minato's punches and kicks, a few landing on him. Minato jumped back, while in the air he made some signs and quickly shouted, "**FUTON:DAITOOPA**" A large gust of wind flew to Kakashi, making his eye widen. Quickly jumping away in time he saved himself from being cut.

"**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!**" About six Naruto's appeared, all of them chasing Kakashi into the forest.

"Now Sasuke!" Minato shouted as he jumped tree to tree to catch up with Kakashi. Sasuke, who was waiting for Kakashi, nodded glumly and made hand signs as fast as he can.

"**KATON: GŌKAKYŪ NO JUTSU!**" Sasuke shouted as he took in a deep breath and blew out a giant fireball, aimed at the floor Kakashi was about to walk on. Kakashi was forced to stop, as he was blocked from the fire.

"Alright...he's trapped dattebayo!" Naruto happily said as a kunai was in his hand.

"Alright! Sakura, get ready!" Minato shouted as the rest of the Genin's were behind him. Kakashi eyes widened as a ghostly image of his old team was next to his present team. Kakashi smiled...this team...was exactly like sensei's team.

"You guys...pass!" Kakashi told them as the fire behind them blew down.

"What!? How!?" They shouted, minus Sasuke, to him.

"Teamwork..." Kakashi answered, and the clock rang out, signaling the end of the test.

"No wonder...I was wondering why you had three bells." Minato said as be dropped his stance as did the others.

"Yatta! Now I'm a step closer to becoming Hokage dattebayo!"

"Hn."

"Yes! I get to stay with Sasuke-kun and Minato-kun!" Sakura shouted.

"Hehe! Lets go celebrate...with Ramen!" Minato shouted making Naruto excited.

"At Ichiraku! Rsmen here we come!" Naruto shouted as they were about to go race to Ichiraku's when someone proofed in front of both of them. Once the smoke waved off, it was revealed to be an ANBU.

"Minato and...Naruto," the ANBU said, letting Naruto's name slide like poison, "you are needed at the council room immediately."

"AWW MAN! WE WERE GOING TO EAT RAMEN!" A shout ranged through Konoha, everyone thinking it was a pink haired girl or Naruto's stomach.


	5. Chapter 5: The Konoha Council

The ANBU that brought them to the Council room left as he teleported away in a swirl of leaves. Minato and Naruto looked at the door and shrugged. How bad was the council? Minato was pretty sure they were good.

* * *

><p>"The demon..."<p>

"I don't know why the Hokage let it live..."

"Avenge our friends..."

'I take it back...this council is fucked up!' Minato thought as he glared at the Civilian Council, who were still calling Naruto names.

"QUIET!" Sarutobi shouted as he was also there, standing near Naruto and Minato. The Council became quiet as Sarutobi leakead out his KI. "I want to know why there was a council meeting made."

"Lord Hokage," said a skinny bald civilian, "we heard Yondaime-sama returned and wanted to find out ourselves."

"And why also bring Naruto?" Sarutobi also asked. Instantly the skinny bald civilian turned angry hearing his name.

"That..._boy_...was rumored to summon Yondaime-sama. It's a disgrace!" The rest of the civilians began to join in, the Shinobi Council just watching them.

"Yondaime has returned!"

"He's finally come back to finish what he started!"

"Our fallen friends will be avenged!"

Minato looked at the Civilian council with disgust. His eyes stared at Naruto, noticing him slumped down in sadness and anger. He set his hand on Naruto's shoulder to reassure him that everything would be fine.

"Would...you just...SHUT UP!" Minato shouted first before Sarutobi could. "What kind of council are you!? I thought they were supposed to help it's ninjas and people, not put them in a state of sadness!"

"But he's a demon!" A stupid civilian shouted, but stopped as a kunai was stabbed near his head, a cut grazing his cheek.

"If you call him a demon one more time...may Kami have mercy on you." Minato said leaking out his KI by accident, making the Civilian Council piss themselves. Sarutobi stared at an astonished Naruto and then at a protective Minato. 'Hmph... He's got the eyes like you Minato. Like a brother protecting his brother, or better yet a father protecting his son...'

"Shinobi Council, what do you have to say to this?" Sarutobi asked, Minato putting his kunai away. The Shinobi who consisted of the leader of the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame, Inuzaka, and Hyugga clans looked at Minato and like always had their questions.

"Yes...we do have something to ask." Hiashi said, his white eyes staring at Naruto and Minato. "Who exactly is this boy that everyone's calling Yondaime?"

"Oi! I got a name. Its Minato Uzu!" Minato shouted as he pointed at himself.

"That...is something that we are having trouble with...I believe he is...Minato Namikaze's reincarnation."

"WHAT!?" The Civilian Council shouted. Their hopes of killing the demon boy went down the drain.

"Reincarnation? Explain." Inoichi asked as he was also confused.

"I can not as I don't know why either. I've already called Jiraiya to come and check Minato over."

"Hmm...Sarutobi, how about in the mean time you let me train Minato? He'll be a great asset for Konoha." A crippled man said as he stood up. His arms were covered in bandages, as his chest and his right eye. Sarutobi glared at Danzo, crippled man, he knew he just wanted Minato for his ROOT.

"No, he'll stay in Naruto's team and also be ranked-"

"Die demon!" A civilian council man screamed as he held a kunai. He has sneaked behind Naruto and now was bringing his kunai towards a frozen Naruto. Sarutobi knew he wouldn't get their in time, but didn't need to as Minato took his unfamiliar skills to save Naruto. Minato had gotten in front of Naruto in a flash, a kunai in his hand as he blocked the civilians kunai. He kicked the mans stomach with too much Chakra, making fly to the wall and cause a hole in it as he fell on the floor unconscious.

"Naruto are you okay?" Minato asked as he knelt down and checked Naruto for injuries.

"Wow! That was so cool dattebayo!" Naruto said to Minato as he forgot the event that just happened in a second. Sarutobi just sweatdropped, that was Naruto for you.

"Be glad I didn't use that much force!" Minato shouted at the unconscious man.

"ANBU! Take this man to T&I! Ibiki will have fun with this one." Sarutobi said as two ANBU came in and grabbed the man and then left like they were never there. "As I was saying, Minato will be ranked Genin for now until we can test him again with Jiraiya. The council is over!" Sarutobi told them, much to the displeasure of Danzo.

* * *

><p>"Man...that some rude council. I would have them fired instantly if I was the Hokage." Minato said as he ate the food of the gods at Ichiraku's.<p>

"I'll be the Hokage first before you though dattebayo!" Naruto said as he finished his twentieth bowl of ramen as Minato was on his nineteenth. Minato pushed his finished bowl of ramed to the side and looked at Naruto, who began to eat another one.

"I don't get it? Why do they call you a demon? I mean all I see is a normal boy." Minato asked Naruto, who chocked on his ramen. Naruto looked at Minato curiously before smiling.

"I don't really know either. Their crazy probably."

"Yeah, maybe..." Minato trailed off as he looked behind the covers of the Ichiraku stand, seeing the girl he sat with at the academy. "Hey Naruto, I'll meet you at home alright."

"Uh-huh, see you dattebayo." Naruto said as he was too busy savoring the taste of his pork ramen.

'Hmm...is that girl following us?' Minato asked as he was behind the girl with lavender white eyes. He noticed that she had a baggy jacket and black tight ninja pants, a shuriken pouch on her left leg and black sandals. "Umm, excuse me?" Minato asked as the girl.

"Eep!" The girl cried out as she turned red and stared at the blue eyes that she thought was Naruto. "N-N-Naruto is t-that you?" The girl asked, as she played with her fingers.

"No sorry. My names Minato, Naruto's brother." Minato said as he kept the lie going. Hinata turned sad as Minato wasn't beloved but pushed that emotion beside as someone was talking to her.

"I-i-i'm H-Hinata." Hinata introduced herself.

"Well Hinata, I was just wondering why you were following us?"

"I-i just w-wanted to s-say h-hello." Hinata lied. Minato seeing this brightened, maybe Naruto can make a new friend!

"If you want to say hello then let's go! Naruto's still probably at Ichiraku!" Minato joyfully said as he grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged her to Naruto. Hinata turned red as she saw boy that she admired sitting down in a stool.

"Oi Naruto! Someone wants to meet the future Hokage." Minato said as he pushed Hinata towards Naruto.

"Really dattebayo! Where is he!?"

"Its not a he, it's she. Her names Hinata." Minato said. Naruto jumped off his stool and stared at Hinata face to face, a bit too close for Hinata. 'Naruto's so close...'

**THUNK**

"AHH! Naruto you killed her!" Minato shouted as he held a red faced, smiling, Hinata who fainted.

"What do we do dattebayo!"

"Teuchi! Ayame!"

"Call a medic!"

Hinata however, was fainted in happiness unable to hear the concerns of Minato and Naruto, who tried to do everything in their power to 'revive' Hinata.


	6. Chapter 6: Land of The Waves! Part: 1

In the forest of Konoha, Minato, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were hiding in the the trees, their eyes watching their target.

"How far away is the target?" Kakashi asked in earpiece.

"Five meters and closing in." Minato answered as he readied himself.

"Yeah! I'm ready to go dattebayo!" Naruto answered Kakashi I'm his earpiece.

"I'm in position." Sasuke coldly said.

"Also ready!" Sakura answered. Kakashi nodded at himself and waited for a moment before shouting,

"GO!"

Minato, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke dashed towards their fleeing target. Naruto, rather than running, he flew in the air and captured their target, Tora the cat. "MMEEEOOW!" Tora meowed loudly.

"Yeah! I gotcha dattebayo!" Naruto tightened his grip on Tora as he landed on his but on the forest floor, much to the displeasure of Tora.

"Remember. Our target has to have a ribbon on its right ear. Make sure there's no mistake to it." Kakashi reminded them over the ear piece.

"Target confirmed." Sasuke said as Minato was trying to pull off Tora from Naruto, only to get scratched up. What a fun mission this was...

* * *

><p>"MEEEOW!" Tora meowed in misery as it was hugged by his fat owner.<p>

"Oh Tora! Mommy was so worried!" The owner said as it squished Tora harder.

'Man...poor cat, now I know why it runs away...' Minato thought as he looked at Tora. Team 7 stood inside the Hokage tower, standing in front of a table that was going to give them yet again, another boring mission.

"Now the next mission," Sarutobi said as he looked at a filled in paper, wearing his Hokage robes and hat, "hmm, babysit the elders children, run errands for the village, help dig sweet potatoes-"

"NO WAY! BORRING! I WANT A BETTER MISSION!" Naruto shouted at he made an X with his hands.

"Naruto, be patient. Were still fresh Genin-" Minato was saying when Naruto began to shout at him.

"No! I've been patient! And I'm sick of these boring missions!"

"Don't be a fool!" Iruka shouted as he was on assignment duty with the Hokage. "Your only beginners! Everyone starts at dirt work before getting bigger jobs!"

"Iruka." Sarutobi said in a commanding voice, silencing the teacher. "Naruto, we divide our missions, be it A to D do their skills. We have also devided our ninjas to classes based on skill as well. And each ninja class has their own missions to do, and finishing those missions, thus you Genin recieve the lowest mission rank."

"Hey Naruto, want to go to Ichiraku?" Minato asked as he didn't listen to Sarutobi, as did Naruto.

"Hmm, yeah but you pay."

"AREN YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" Sarutobi angrily said.

"I-i'm sorry..." Kakashi said as he knew he'll be deducted in his pay for Naruto's ignorance.

"I don't want to hear it! All the old fart is lecture me! I ain't the same screw up than before! I'm a new Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said as he felt he deserved a mission.

"Haha, that's great Naruto but...respect the leader!" Minato angrily growled as he began to choke Naruto playfully.

"Very well, if you put it that way. I'll grant you a C-Rank mission."

"Eh?" Team 7 said at the same time. "Your mission is to just protect a certain individual."

"Who is it? A daimyo? A princess!?" Naruto shouted excitedly. Sarutobi smiled under his Hokage hat at Naruto's excitement.

"Just wait Naruto. Bring him in..." Sarutobi asked and in a matter of moments, the wooden door behind them opened revealing a old man drinking sake.

"What? There just a bunch of brats! Especially... The small orange idiot." The client said as he leaned on the door.

"Haha! Who's the small...orange...idiot..." Naruto trailed off as he looked at himself and his size. "I'll kill him!" Naruto shouted as he was stopped by Minato's grip on his jacket collar.

"No, were not supposed to kill him Naruto." Minato told Naruto, who was trying to calm down. The old man looked at the brats...err Genin before introducing himself.

"I am Tazuna, a bridge builder of ultimate renown! Until k am safely brought to my own country, where I will be competing my bridge, I expect you all to protect me with your life!"

* * *

><p>"Yeah! Road trip!" Naruto and Minato shouted happily as they stood in the large open gates of Konohagakure.<p>

"What are you taking about?" Sakura said as she had once been out of the village.

"Well..." Minato and Naruto looked at each other before grinning at her. "This is my first time since I haven't explored outside the gates." Minato said, Naruto nodding.

"Hmph! Must I leave my life in the hands of this idiot!?" Tazuna complained as he pointed his dark finger at Naruto.

"Hey! He's not a idiot! He's the next Hokage!" Minato said as he set his hand on Naruto's blonde spiky hair.

"Yeah you old geezer! Listen to Minato-niisan! I'll be the next Hokage and remember it. Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Hokage? Isn't he the leader of the village?" Tazuna asked as he swallowed anothers sake. "I don't think an person like you could lead a village."

"Well you just stupid! Once I become Hokage you'll wish you respected me mor-"

"Naruto! Respect your elders!" Sakura shouted as she hit Naruto on his head.

"Hmph, respect.. I'll never give you some even if you did become Hokage."

"Grr! Your so dead!" Naruto shouted again, but was stopped again by Minato. They began their long journey to the Land of The Waves. How boring it was too as they had nothing to do as the backpacks they had were weighing their toll on their backs.

"Uhh, Tazuna-san?" Sakura asked as she wanted to ask a question.

"What is it now?"

"You come from the Land of The Waves?"

"What of it?"

"Kakashi-sensei? Are their ninjas their?"

"Actually no." Minato said as he researched the land and ninjas of the elemnetal nations during his free time. "But most other lands have their own hidden village where a ninja clan resides..." Minato explained the way of how the hidden villages governed themselves when he began to talk about the Hokage's. "The legendary leaders, Hokage or Fire Shadow, and Mizukage or water shadow, plus Raikage and Tsuchikage are known to ninja everywhere as the fire shadows, the ultimate commanders of all the tens of thousand ninja throughout the world."

"Really? Lord Hokage is so amazing!" Sakura said. 'I don't see anything in that old fart.' Inner Sakura thought.

"So there's nothing to worry about!" You won't handle ninja in other clans while doing a C-Rank mission."

"So I don't have to worry about foreing ninja?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not! Hahaha." Tazuna tensed hearing the word foreing ninja. 'Hmm, his reactions...' Minato thought as he and Sasuke saw the way he tensed. Continuing their journey, they passed a small puddle, much to Kakashi and Minato's suspicion. 'A water puddle? In a hot sunny day?' Minato thought as he walked passed it. As they left the puddle behind them, they never saw a man pop out of the puddle. The man was obviously a ninja, wearing iron clawed gauntlets, a small gas mask, and a black large jacket and camoflauge pants.

He quickly sprung to action, jumping towards Kakashi. Another twin of him popped out of the puddle, throwing a chain towards Kakashi, wrapping him around it, as the other twin did the same.

"What!" Kakashi and the Genin shouted.

"One little piggy." The twin ninja said as it pulled the chain. Kakashi's eyes widened in a second, before he was ripped apart in pieces by the force of the pull. The Genin gasped in fear as did Tazuna as they watched Kakashi's ripped up body fall on the floor.

"Two little piggies." The twin ninja said as they selected their next targets... The Genin and Tazuna.


	7. Chapter 7: Land of The Waves! Part: 2

Naruto began to sweat heavily, fearing for his life. The twin ninjas jumped behind Naruto, already swinging their chains to Naruto when a kunai hit the chain and stabbed itself on a tree.

"Naruto! Duck!" Minato shouted as he prepared shuriken in his hand. Following the order, Naruto fell flat on the ground, a about five shuriken sailing above him. The shuriken landed on the foreign ninja, making him stuck on a tree branch. Minato's eyes widened as he saw the foreign ninja that he hit the chain with, run towards Naruto.

"Naruto-" Minato yelled but stopped when Kakashi appeared, stopping the ninja with a hit in the neck, causing the foreign ninja to fall on the ground hard.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura surprisingly shouted, seeing her sensei was alive.

"Eh? About time too!" Minato said sheepishly as he walked towards Kakashi. "I see you used Kawarimi."

'Kawarimi!?' Naruto thought as he stared at Kakashi's 'corpse pieces' but only seeing logs.

'I don't know how they did it but were saved...' Tazuna thought as he sighed. Kakashi, who held both foreign ninja by their necks, stared at Naruto with his eye.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I should have helped sooner seeing that you froze up. By the way, good job Minato and Sasuke. You too Sakura."

'I-i couldn't do anything. But Minato fought like it was no problem...' Naruto thought as he stared at Minato. Minato seeing that Naruto was staring at him, looked at Naruto worriedly.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Minato asked, hoping he wasn't hurt.

"Huh? Yeah...I'm fine." Naruto answered, but stopped as his left hand throbbed. Looking at it, he noticed slash marks on them from the foreign ninja claws.

"Naruto stop. Stand still for now that way the poison doesn't flow freely through your body. For now, I have to deal with these two." Kakashi said as he dragged the two ninja to the nearest tree, rope in his hand.

* * *

><p>"Our attackers are level high Chunin from the ninja of the Kirigakure clan, mist ninjas." Kakashi explained as the Genin and Tazuna stared at the tied ninja, A.K.A., Demon Brothers. "They are shinobi are renowned to fight on until their goal is achieved, even at the cost of their lives. Obviously, they were watching us and waiting. And to add, the 'hide in a puddle' trick didn't work as the sun was out."<p>

"Wow... I could do so much better..." Minato said, making the Demon Brothers depressed.

"If you knew then why didn't you kill them?" Tazuna asked.

"Simple really." Minato said, the attention of Tazuna and the twelve year old Genin's falling on him. "He could have killed them anytime but...Kakashi-sensei wanted to find out their real target."

"What do you mean by that dattebayo?" Naruto asked.

"What I'm trying to say is, was Tazuna the one they were after or was it us? And really, our mission was to escort and protect Tazuna from bandits and thieves. Not ninjas."

"How do you know all this?" Sasuke asked, his hands in his pocket.

"Oh! I checked out the mission folder." Minato relied before continuing his conclusion. "So in reality, this C-Rank mission falls more to a B. To protect you from ordinary dangers and such, would be a very simple thing." Tazuna dropped his head down, his straw hat shadowing his face. "But if you expected to be the target of ninja assault, then it would mean that this mission would fall to elite ninja. You have your reasons but, it is never good to conceal the fact that you are asking for help. And this jobs fall far beyond the boundaries of the job we were assigned."

"B-but what about Naruto's injury? Even if were not good enough for this, WS would still have to go back and treat Naruto's injury." Sakura nervously said as she wasn't ready to handle ninja.

"Hmm...This is complicated!" Kakashi only said as he was to busy pondering the options of what to do. "If we go back now, we have to end the mission as a failure leaving Tazuna in great danger."

"Naruto... I thought you said you weren't hurt?" Minato said as he was walking towards Naruto but stopped when he saw a kunai in his hand.

* * *

><p>"FAILED!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN FAILED!?" A short old man said as he pointed at a man that was sitting in a couch. "If you weren't supposed to be the best, I wouldn't have paid too dollars for your skill."<p>

"The man stared at the short old man, Gato, intensely. The man, Zabuza, had bandages covering his nose and mouth, his village headband covering the side of his hair. He had long striped pants that reached his stomach, arm and leg warmers that were for camouflage, and a cleaver like sword placed over his shoulder. Zabuza grabbed the hilt of his sword and swung.

* * *

><p><strong>SHUNK!<strong>

Naruto's kunai was stabbed in his wound, by himself. His team and client turned wide eyed, seeing that he had just stabbed himself. 'Why am I so different!?' Naruto angrily thought as he held his kunai in his wound. 'I hate not fitting in!'

"NARUTO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? NO! STOP THAT!" Sakura shouted as she watched blood flow from Naruto's hand, to the floor. But Naruto ignored her shouts. 'By now I should be really strong! But I blew it...even though I've been doing tons of extra training everyday on my own, trying to build my skills! I swear, no ones going to to have to save my life again... I'm not going to be the one who hangs back or freezes up! And I'm not gonna be outdone by Sasuke! I swear it...by the pain in my left hand...'

"With this kunai knife, I promise you, I..." Naruto said as his back was towards Minato and the Genin team, Kakashi and Tazuna. He turned around and showed his wound that was still stabbed with the kunai, which he was still holding. "I will protect the old man. Reporting fit for duty, sensei!" Naruto said as he grinded his teeth, holding in the pain.

* * *

><p>"Do stop whining." Zabuza said as he sat in his couch that was in a wooden shack. "There's nothing to worry about. I, with this neck cleaving knife...will take the hit myself." Zabuza told Gato as he had the large cleaving knife pointed all the way towards Gato's stomach.<p>

"Yessir...but are you sure you really want to?" The bodyguard nervously said as Zabuza could kill him in one swing. "The enemy has hires ninjas of tremendous skill! And besides...now that the Demon Brothers have tried and failed, they'll be on guard against further attempts."

"REMEMBER, to who you are speaking with. I am Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the mist!"

* * *

><p>"Naruto, we needed a free flow of blood to clean the poison from your wound, but you exceeded the need. You could die you know! I'm serious." Kakashi said as he gave an eye closed smile.<p>

"NOO! I'M TOK YOUNG TO DIE! I STILL HAVEN'T BECOME HOKAGE DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted as he ran in circles, everyone sweatdropping at his actions.

"Haaah..come over here an let me look at it..." Minato said as he walked calmly towards Naruto and grabbed his injured hand.

"What are you? Some kind of masochist?" Sakura angrily said at her teammate's stupidity. Minato quickly taking out his bandages, began to wrap Naruto's wound when he noticed it close up slowly. 'His hand...the wound is almost healed!' Minato thought in awe.

"So like.. I'll be fine right Minato-niisan?"

"Yep! You'll be fine Naruto!" Minato smiled at Naruto as he finished bandaging Naruto. 'I'll ask the Hokage or Kakashi-sensei about it.' Minato thought as he got up from the ground he was on and began the journey to the Land of The Waves when Tazuna spoke up.

"Uhhh... , sir... I have something I need to say..."

* * *

><p>"Wow...this is some fog!" Minato said as he and Naruto stared all around the fog, on sight for land. Team 7 and Tazuna were on a boat, slowly riding towards Tazuna home town.<p>

"We'll be able to see the bridge in a minute, on the other side of it is Kami no Kunai, The Land of The Waves." Said a rower as he was standing on the boat. Slowly, as the sailed through the water, they waited patiently when they saw a large object come into view.

"Whoa! Its so HUGE!" Naruto shouted as he saw the bridge.

"Hey keep it down!" The rower angrily said at Naruto. "This mist'll keep us hidden but from this point on I'll have to turn off the engine and row. We'd be in trouble if Gato caught us.."

Minato angrily ruffled Naruto's hair as punishment for getting them in trouble, while Sakura and Sasuke sat in the boat, Kakashi remembering what Tazuna said.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback...)<em>

_"Uhh.. There's something you should know." Tazuna said as they were walking towards the boat that they had to catch. "About the request for help I made to your village... As you guessed, this job is more dangerous than you and your students were led to believe. There's a real scary man who wants me dead."_

_"A real scary man?" Minato questioned._

_"Who is he?" Kakashi asked, boredly looking at Tazuna._

_"You've probably heard of him. He's a billionaire in the field of marine transportation, his name is Gatô."_

_"You mean Gatô! Of Gatô Shipping and Transport? THE Gatô? They say he's the richest man in the world!" Kakashi exclaimed in surprise, his one eye widening._

_"That's the one. On the surface he looks like a legitimate businessman. The truth is he's a ruthless murdering criminal who employs gangs and teams of shinobi, and traffics in drugs and contraband. He starts out taking over companies and ends up running entire countries. He lives every low and vicious trade known to man." Tazuna explained about Gatô, making the Genin's eyes widen. "It was just one year ago...that he set his sights on the Land of The Waves. He came under the guise of a business venture. Then the violence began, and in no time at all, he'd take over our entire marine transportation and shipping industry, and were all under his thumb!_

_"Gatô now has a strange hold on all forms of transportation, the lifeblood of an island nation, and a stranglehold on all wealth...the only thing he has to fear is that which has been underway for some time, the completion of that bridge!"_

_"Hmm...so you Tazuna are in his way of his work..." Sakura said._

_"That means..." Sasuke began, "that the ninja who attacked us were working for Gatô." Meanwhile Naruto and Minato were still trying to process the while thing. The team stopped for a moment as the story was beginning to be better understood to them._

_"But I don't understand, if you knee you were targeted by ruthless ninja then why didn't you tell us when you asked for help?" Kakashi asked Tazuna._

_"Nami no Kuni isn't a real prosperous land. Even our local lords are poor. And I have no money at. An elite B-Ranked ninja would be a lot more than I could afford..."_

_Kaksi looked at Tazuna closely. "But if you all turn away from me now... Then I'm as good as dead. But...Oh well! That's not your concern!" Tazuna shouted like he was happy._

_'Oh Kami...don't tell me he's...' Minato thought as he stared at Tazuna._

_"You won't be there to see my daughter and ten year old grandson cry all day like their hearts are breaking!"_

_'He's doing it.' Minato answered his own question._

_"Oh! And you won't mind if my daughter vows eternal hatred on all ninja of your village as she lives her life alone! Heck! Well, it's not your fault!"_

_"Well I suppose it can't be helped. We'll continue the mission to protect you until you reach your country!" Kakashi said as the Genin sweatdropped. 'Seriously...'_

* * *

><p>"We'll be there soon..." Minato told them as he felt the walls nearing.<p>

"Tazuna...so far it looks like we've been overlooked. Just to be on the safe side, we'll take an inland waterway through the town to a point where we can make landfall under the cover of mangroves." The rower said as he looked around the fog.

"Thank you." Tazuna gratefully said. The rower quickly sailed his boat under a tunnel, slowly sailing until they reached the outside of the tunnel.

"Oohh! Wow!" Naruto said in awe as he looked closely at the scenery of Tazuna's home country.

"Uh-huh...it does look amazing!" Minato agreed as he did the same as Naruto. As they stopped the boat near a wooden walk way, the rower stopped rowing and parked the boat near the walk way.

"This is as far as I go. Take care of yourself." The rower said as he began the engine on his boat.

"Alright... And thanks for taking such a risk..." Tazuna said as he waves goodbye towards the rower, who sailed away.

"OK! Now if I can just make it home in one piece..."

"Yeah yeah old man..." Minato said as he waved him off. 'There's bound to be another attack, and next time they won't bring Chunin but maybe Jounin...' Minato thought as he has his guard up. But he wasn't the only one to have his guard up as Naruto and Sasuke were aslo on guard, looking around the forest they were walking in. 'This is it! I'm not going to look bad!' Naruto thought confidently as he wasn't going to be outdone by Sasuke. Wuickly looking around, he heard a noise and equipped a shuriken in his hand.

"OVER THERE!" Naruto shouted as he threw his shuriken at a bush, scaring his teammates, sensei, and client. He waited but only heard silence.

"I..uhh..guess it was a mouse." Naruto cooly said as he wanted to play it off.

"What mouse!?" Minato asked as he didn't hear anything. "And please don't use shuriken that hastily!"

"You midget! Don't scare us with your toys!" Tazuna shouted in anger. Naruto ignored both of Minato's and Tazuna's complaints and continued on guard. Kakashi eyes lifted when he hears a noise, as did Naruto and Minato.

"This time! OVER THERE!" Naruto shouted as both him and Minato threw shurikens at the noise.

"Stop that already!" Sakura said as she hit Naruto on the head.

"Oww..." Naruto moaned in pain. "But I really heard something!"

"Your such a liar-" Sakura was shouting when Minato cut her off.

"He's right. I heard a noise as well..." Minato walked with Kakashi towards the noise when they saw that it was a bunny, who was collapsed in fear.

"Naruto look what you did!"

"Aahh! I'm sorry rabbit!" Naruto said as he hugged the bunny. 'A white rabbit? That isn't right...only these kinds of bunnies are in the winter... So that means that-' Minato was thinking when Kakashi shouted.

"Everyone duck!" Instantly everyone dropped to the ground, a large sword flying above them before sticking itself on a tree, Zabuza standing backwards on its hilt.

'That looks like...' Kakashi thought as he had a serious face.

'Yes it's here! My big chance to not be outdone by Sasuke!' Naruto thought as he armed himself with a kunai.

"Well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi...the kid who ran and left the mist!" Kakashi shouted for everyone to hear.

'Ready...set...GO!' Naruto thought as he was charging towards Zabuza but was stopped by Minato, who held him back.

"Don't interfere... This is too much for you." Minato told Naruto as he looked down at Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Minato all stared at Zabuza, waiting for the first move when Kakashi pulled up his leaf headband, revealing...


	8. Chapter 8: Land of The Waves! Part: 3

"Kakashi of The Sharing an Eye, I presume? If it wouldn't be too trouble, could you surrender the old man?" Zabuza asked, as he looked at the Genin before his eyes landed on Minato, who was holding back Naruto. 'What!? I thought Konohagakure's Yellow Flash was killed! Gatô never said about fighting the Yellow Flash...this will be interesting.'

'Sharingan? What the heck does that mean?' Naruto thought as he stared at Kakashi who has lifting his headband.

'The Sharingan!? The Mirror Wheel Eye!?' Sasuke thought in his mind as he looked at Kakashi in surprise.

"Assume fhe Manji Battle Formation, " Kakashi said as he now lifted his headband slowly, "protect , and all of you stay out of the fight. That's the kind of teamwork this situations." Kakashi now had his headband lifted, revealing his left eye to have the Sharingan. His pupil was red, three commas around it. "Now Zabuza, shall we?"

'W-what with his eye?' Naruto and Minato thought as they peeked at Kakashi's eye.

"Ahh... To face the Sharingan so early in our meeting...and to fight Konohagakure's Yellow Flash...such an honor." Zabuza said as he turned around and faced the Genin, Kakashi's eyes widening hearing his Sensei's nickname. 'He means Minato-kun! I can not let him fight him!' Kakashi thought as he gazed his eyes at Minato.

"Sharingan and The Yellow Flash!? What does that mean!?" Naruto angrily said.

"The Sharingan.." Sasuke explained, "is a Blood-Line Limit from the Uchiha Clan. It can detect Tajitsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. It can also see the enemy's attacks before they happen."

"And the Yellow Flash was a nickname from the fourth Hokage, Minato. It was earned by his speed of killing over one thousand Iwa shinobi with his famous jutsu, The Hiraishin." Kakashi also said, making Naruto's eyes widen hearing about his father. 'That doesn't mean its me...' Minato thought as he stood in front of Tazuna.

"And there's more..." Zabuza said, making the Genin confused. "The Sharingan can duplicate its opponents greatest skill. When I was an assassin for Kirigakure, I possessed the usual Bingo Book, a kind to knows who's ehk of our enemies. And of course, it had quite a long summary for you. Kakashi of The Sharingan Eye, copied over a thousand jutsus."

'Wow...Kakashi-sensei is amazing...' Minato and Sakura thought as Naruto only shouted it out.

'So does that mean...Kakashi is...' Sasuke pondered as his onyx eyes turned from Zabuza to Kakashi.

"Hmph!" Zabuza scoffed as he became impatient. He crouched on the hilt of his sword and was getting ready to attack. "Enough of this pleasant conversation we had. I'm on a very tight schedule, so let's?" Zabuza said as he glared at Tazuna, scaring him. "But it seems like I have to kill you both... Kakashi and Yondaime..." Zabuza coldly said as he quickly took his sword out of the tree and jumped towards the lake near them. Zabuza stood on tjw water, his large cleaver placed on his back as he began to make his jutsu.

"Over there!" Naruto shouted as he was shocked seeing their enemy standing on water.

'Clever...he's built up a pretty fair concentration of chakra.' Kakashi thought as he waited for the first sign of attack.

"Now let me show you the finest jutsu...**THE KIRIGAKURE JUTSU!**" Zabuza created his jutsu and instantly the area around Team 7 was on was covered in deep mist, being extremely hard to see through it.

"He will come for me and Minato first." Kakashi said to his Genin, Minato's eyes widening in shock. "Momochi Zabuza of the Kirigakure Assassins Corps, is a famous master of the art of silent killing. Letting your guard down around him buys you a direct trip to heaven! I haven't practiced and mastered my Sharingan so all of you stay on your toes! Minato! Protect yourself with everything you got if he comes for you!" Kakashi told his team. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura became nervous, sweat falling down their heads, as Minato had out his kunai, looking around the mist.

"Grr! What's with all the mist-"

"**There are eight targets,**" Zabuza's voice echoed around the mist, scaring Sakura from extreme KI, "**throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, subclavian artery, kidney, heart. So many choices, what vital, vulnerable place shall I choose? Hehe...**" Everyone except Kakashi panicked hearing what he said. Kakashi who wasn't that far from his students, stood still before sensing something, and quickly made a hand sign. The Genin's gasped feeling the KI from coming Kakashi and Zabuza.

'This terrible feeling! The bloodthirst! If I draw his attention he'll kill me for sure! I'm going to lose it...just knowing an elite ninja having my life in his hands, waiting to kill me...I just want to end it!' Sasuke said as he was shivering in fear, sweat flowing off his face.

"Sasuke." Sasuke turned to Minato, who held his shoulder. "Don't worry, of he passes here, I'll protect you with all I got! Even Naruto and Sakura!" Sasuke, who would never admit it, but felt reassured by Naruto's brothers words, making him feel much better, as did Sakura and Naruto.

"**I wouldn't bet on it...**" Zabuza, out of nowhere appeared right behind Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Minato taking them by surprise. Kakashi, sensing Zabuza behind him, in an instant was right near him, both Kakashi and Minato stabbing Zabuza as they had pushed everyone our of danger. 'Eh?' Zabuza thought as he was stabbed in the stomach leg. But rather than blood, water flowed from Zabuza's wound.

'A clone?' Minato thought as he still held the kunai in the clones leg. His sky blue eyes widened as he noticed another Zabuza behind Kakashi.

"Sensei! Minato! Watch out!" Naruto shouted as the Water Clone turned back to water. Zabuza grabbed his sword and swung it at Minato and Kakashi, cutting them in half.

"Eyyyahh!" Sakura shouted as she watched how they were cut in half. Zabuza, thinking that he had them both, saw the log pieces and and water spray around him. 'What!? He was able to copy me in the mist!?' Zabuza thought.

"Don't move." Kakashi said as he was behind Zabuza, the kunai on his neck. "Game over."

"That's Kakashi-sensei for you." Minato said as he was next to Naruto, unharmed.

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted seeing that they won but stopped as Zabuza laughed.

"Hehe...you think it's over? It will take more than a mimicking ape to defeat me. But...you are good..." Zabuza said as he was standing for everyone to see him. "In that short time you duplicated my Water Doppelganger Jutsu..." Zabuza remembering the time when Minato spoke to Naruto. "And by making your doppelganger stand their, you ensures all my attention would be focused on it, while you yourself used the Kirigakure Technique of Hiding In The Mist, watching my every move!"

'He's not as dumb as I thought, he's much skilled...' Sasuke and Minato thought as they both gripped their kunais tightly.

"But too bad for you..." Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, a kunai near his neck. "I am not so easy to fool!"

"He was a Water Doppelganger as well!?" Minato shouted as Team 7 and Tazuna were shocked, Kakashi only surprised. Zabuza swung his sword towards Kakashi's abdomen, but he crouched down to the floor to doge it. Zabuza, who still swung his sword, used the force of it to dig it in the dirt ground. Quickly stopping, Zabuza used the force of the sword to kick Kakashi in the stomach, who was barely getting up. Kakashi was sent flying across the air, landing in the lake.

'And now...' Zabuza thought as he raced towards Kakashi, but stopped as he saw something on the floor. 'Caltrops!'

"SENSEI!" Naruto shouted as he didn't want Kakashi losing. 'Damn...this guys strength is fantastic!' Minato thought as he looked at Zabuza and Kakashi. Kakashi, who finally swam up from the lake, noticed something wrong. 'This water its heavy...?'

"Hah! Fool! **SUIRŌ NO JUTSU!**" Zabuza shouted out as he was behind Kakashi, who panicked. 'Damn!' Kakashi thought as he became trapped in a water bubble, Zabuza's arm inside it.

"I thought I could go underwater and regroup, but it was tactical error! Hehehehe...this prison is inescapable. Your trapped." Zabuza's told Kakashi. "Now that your out of the way, I'll deal with the others!**MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" And another water clone of Zabuza came from the ground, right in front of Minato, who stood in front of everyone protectively.

"Hehe...little ninja brats! Always trying hard to fit in, you even wear a Hitai-Ate headband. But a true ninja is one who has crossed the border of the living and the dead. Now watch...as I destroy your hero!" The Zabuza shouted as he dashed towards Minato.

Minato quickly jumped over the sword as he pushed Naruto out of the way as he pushed everyone else. While still in the air, Minato used Zabuza's sword as leverage and vaulted over the clones head.

"Heh! That all?" Minato said as he grinned. 'This feeling...its telling me to use "Chakra" on my hand...' Minato thought as he held out his palm a bit behind him, and soon chakra began to form a ball on his palm.

'T-thats!' Kakashi thought as he stared at Minato's palm, that now held a swirling ball of blue chakra.

"**RASENGAN!**" Minato shouted as he quickly dashed towards Zabuza's Water Clone and hit the Rasengan right through the abdomen, quickly turning the water clone back to water. Quickly jumping back towards Naruto, he noticed that Zabuza was making two clones.

"Naruto! I need you to make a plan!" Minato said to Naruto, as he threw shuriken towards the clones.

"B-but I can't! I'll be killed!"

"Naruto! If you are going to become Hokage! You mustn't have fear! Remember the promise you-AUGH!" Minato was kicked away as both clones kicked him away from Naruto. Skittering across the floor, Minato quickly got in his feet and noticed a punch coming his way. Quickly dodging it, he stabbed the water clone and quickly crouched on the floor to dodge the sword. 'Naruto! Hurry I can't defeat clone after clone!'

* * *

><p>'Minato-niisan is right...I made a promise...' Naruto thought as he stared at his bandaged hand. Quickly taking a glimpse of Minato, who seemed to have trouble with three water clones, he gazed his attention at the real Zabuza. "Hey you! How's life going without eyebrows!?"<p>

"..." Zabuza was silent, not having to waste his time with a brat.

"You still got that list on your Bingo Book? Well you got a new one! A guy who's going to become Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, remember it dattebayo!" Naruto told everyone as he stood like a leader.

'Naruto...' Kakashi thought as he floated in the Water Prison.

'Hmph...I guess he isn't a brat at all!' Tazuna thought as he smiled at Naruto.

"Sasuke! Listen up, I have a plan!"

"Hn...time for some teamwork now?"

'I feel strange...Naruto suddenly feels so...' Sakura thought as she stared at Naruto in a new light.

"Let's get busy!"

* * *

><p>"Heh! You seem so sure of yourself now...but do you really stand a chance against me!?" Zabuza shouted from afar, creating another clone just for the ninja brats.<p>

"Naruto no! Run! This match is out of your league!" Kakashi shouted from the water prison, his eyes showing fear of losing his team.

"Naruto! Do your best!" Minato shouted from the far left as he finished the last clone, a few scratches on his face as a small wound on his shoulder. "I know you can do it, 'dattebayo'." Minato said as he used Naruto's catchphrase, making him grin.

"Let's get ready for this!" Naruto shouted as he and his team were confident.

"He..hehehe..." The Zabuza clone chuckled, making Naruto angry. "Apparently, you don't care whether you live to get any older!"

"What!?" Naruto shouted as he lost his cool.

"Playing ninja like it's a child's game...I, however...by the time I was your age had my hands dyed in my enemies blood."

Everyone gulped in fear.

"The Demon Zabuza!" Kakashi shouted remembering the nickname.

"Hmph...it would seem my reputation has preceded me." Zabuza said.

"Long ago...in the Village In The Mist, also known as The Village Of Bloody Mist. The final step toward becoming a full fledged ninja was the most inhumanly difficult test imaginable." Kakashi said as he was explaining about Zabuza's nickname.

"So...you've heard about our our little Graduation Exercise." Zabuza calmly said.

"Graduation Exercise?" Naruto questioned.

"Hehe..." Zabuza only laughed.

"W-what Graduation Exercise?" Naruto nervously said, now scared.

"It's a kind of killing spree among our classmates." Zabuza finally answered.

'Say what!?' Naruto thought.

"Students who'd been friends, eating from the same dish, as undergrads were divided into lairs who were forced to fight against each other to the death." Kakashi explained about the Graduation Exercise. "Think of it. Comrades who had trained together, lived together, shared each others every hope and dream...

"Ten years ago, the elders of the Village Hidden In The Mist, were forced to enact a sweeping reform of their barbaric graduation ritual. Because of the appearance, during the previous year of a human fiend who made reform essential."

"What kind of reform?" Sakura asked only to receive silence by Zabuza.

"Without a moments hesitation, without any hint of a qualm...a boy who hadn't qualified as a ninja, butchered over a hundred members of that years graduation class." Kakashi replied to her.

"Ah, yes. Good times...I used to have suck fun." Zabuza creepily said as he gave a glare at Naruto and Sasuke, who panicked at his stare. Quickly sensing the danger, Minato quickly ran in front of Sasuke and Naruto, receiving the blow from Zabuza's clone. Zabuza's elbow landed straight in Minato's stomach, sending him flying up the air when Zabuza used his forearm to land him straight in the ground...hard.

"Aaagh!" Minato moaned out as his wound on his shoulder grew...now flowing blood on the floor as he spit out blood.

"Minato!" Sakura and Naruto shouted.

"Time to die." Zabuza said as he went to grab his sword, pinning Minato with his leg.

'Grr!' Naruto thought as he made the requirements of a Jutsu. "**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!**" Over a hundred Naruto clones were around Zabuza, all holding a kunai.

'What!? The Hokage never told me this!' Kakashi thought as he saw the sheer number of Shadow Clones. Zabuza looked around him and stepped off of Minato.

"Shadow Clones, eh? And quite a lot of them..." Zabuza told Naruto as he held the hilt of his sword.

"READY OR NOT!" All the Naruto's shouted. All of them jumped on Zabuza, stabbing their kunai's in Zabuza's skin, but we're knocked away by a swung of his sword, Minato Also sliding away.

"AUGH!" All the Shadow Clones shouted.

'This is the last thing left that may work!' Naruto thought as he dug his hand I'm his backpack. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he threw a pair of large shuriken towards Sasuke.

'So that's what he's thinking, a lot better than I expected.' Sasuke said as he began a simple form. "Fūma Shuriken!" Sasuke said as he jumped high in the air.

"Shuriken are useless against me!" The Zabuza clone said as he grabbed his sword again. Sasuke, who was high enough, threw the shuriken, but not to that clone, but to the real Zabuza.

"Hmph! You think shuriken can defeat me!?" Zabuza asked as he caught with his free hand the large shuriken, but was shocked seeing another shuriken snap from the original and make its way towards him. "A second shuriken in the shadow of the first! He used the art of shadow shuriken!"

'There was a shuriken in his blind spot?!' Sakura thought. The shuriken came nearer and nearer to Zabuza, but with ease, he jumped over it, his arm not leaving the water prison.

"Still an amateur!" Zabuza shouted as he dodged the shuriken, but Sasuke only smiled. The shuriken, which was drill sailing through the air proofed and showed Naruto with a kunai in his hand. 'Here goes nothing!' Naruto thought as he pulled back on his arm, and with all his power, threw the kunai at Zabuza. Zabuza looked behind him, panicking as the kunai went towards his head, and in an instant, he released his grip on the prison, releasing Kakashi.

"Grr! You little runt!" Zabuza shouted as he was going to swing the Shuriken at Naruto, but stopped when he heard blood splatter. Turning around, he noticed Kakashi had stopped the shuriken with his wrist. Kakashi looked at him angrily. Naruto, who had landed in the water, sprouted towards the surface and saw Kakashi free.

"Naruto your scheme was brilliant. You've matured...all of you..." Kakashi said.

"Hehe...it was pretty easy too! That's why I'll be the future Hokage dattebayo!"

"Hm.." Zabuza said as he still held the shuriken. "You made me fly into such range that I unraveled the Jutsu holding the Water Prison."

"No! You didn't drop the Jutsu, it was broken from without!" Kakashi said as he made Zabuza angrily. "And just so you know, the same Jutsu won't work on me. Your move." Both ninjas jumped away at the same time, both Kakashi and Zabuza landing on the water. Both began to make hand signs and as they both finished at the same time. They both shouted.

**"SUITON: SUIRYŪDAN NO JUTSU!**" Two large dragons made of water appeared from the lake and clashed against each other, only causing large waves to be thrown around. One large wave hit Sasuke, Sakura, Minato and Tazuna. 'So many hand signs and yet Kakashi mirrored them all!' Sasuke thought as he continued to stare at the battle. Minato however, was forced to stay awake, his body almost losing consciousness from blood loss.

In the middle of the large explosion of water, which was calming down, their was Kakashi blocking Zabuza's sword with a kunai.

'Something...isn't right.' Zabuza thought as he jumped away from Kakashi. Quickly making a hand sign, Kakashi mirrored it flawlessly. 'All of my moves, he sees-'

"Through them all!" Kakashi said, finishing Zabuza's thought.

'What!? He's reading my mind?' Zabuza looked at Kakashi's sharingan eye and panicked a bit. 'Curse him!' Zabuza made his hand signs. 'He's'

"Got that sickeningly evil look in his eye, right?" Zabuza became furious.

"Feh! Your a pale imitation-"

"I'm the genuine article. No mere copycat stands a chance against me!" Zabuza snapped as he was copied again.

"YOU MIMIC ME LIKE A PARROT! I'LL SHUT YOUR BEAK FOR GOOD!" Zabuza, in a fit of fury, began to make hand signs when he stopped, and looked at Kakashi. 'I-its me!?' Zabuza saw a image of himself near Kakashi. 'But that's impossible! Is this another of his illusion!?' Kakashi, who had began to finish the Jutsu, did the final hand sign and shouted.

"**SUITON: DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU!**"

"WHAT!?" Zabuza shouted. 'This is absurd! Before I could finish my Ninjutsu, he used the same technique as me!' Zabuza was flown back by the sheer force of the jutsu, some of the water spraying everywhere. Zabuza, who had finally landes, widened his eyes in pain, looking down, he saw multiple kunai's stabbing him. "Uhn...That's...that..."

Quickly looked in front of him, de saw Kakashi lifting his kunai. "What...can you see the future?"

"I...foresee your death!" Kakashi answered as he was about to stab Zabuza when a set of two senbons hit Zabuza straight in the neck, killing him instantly. Zabuza landed on the floor dead, much to the surprise of anyone.

"Hehe...looks like your prediction came through." A womanly voice said. Kakashi turned to ve and saw that it was only a hunter nin. Naruto, who had just barely gotten to the shoreline, saw Zabuza dead.

Kakashi walked towards Zabuza's dead body and checked his pulse. 'Way...dead.' Kakashi thought.

"Thank you for your help. I hope you don't mind I interfered but I wanted the satisfaction of putting Zabuza out of his misery myself." The hunter nin said as she was standing on a tree branch.

'Judging by his size and his voice, he couldn't be much older than Naruto or my students. He's already a full fledged ninja. He's not your average kid, that's for sure!' Kakashi thought as he stood up. Naruto ran towards Kakashi and near Zabuza's dead body and stared at the hunter nin. Then at Zabuza, and then back at the hunter nin.

"What's going on!? Who are you!?" Naruto yelled at the hunter nin, quite angrily as well.

"Relax Naruto, he's not an enemy..." Kakashi told Naruto but it went deaf to his ears.

He killed Zabuza! Who wasn't exactly a pushover, but still got taken out by a guy who's only about my age! Like it was nothing! What do we suck or something dattebayo!?"

"You have my sympathy. I can see where a thing like that would be hard to accept. But it's a fact you'll have to live with." Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair in a sign of affection. "This probably won't be the last time we run into a kid who's both younger than you, and stronger than me."

The Hunter Nin quickly shunshin'd to Zabuza's body and picked it up by its arm. "Your battle is over and the remains must be disposed, lest the secrets would be given to our foes. Now I'll be off." The Hunter Nin quickly vanished with Zabuza's body.

"Phew...that went better than expected-"

**THUNK!**

Everyone turned their eyes to the noise and saw Minato and Kakashi on the floor, only Minato was worse as the ground that he landed on was forming a small pool of blood from his shoulder.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI/MINATO!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phew! So many words I wrote! But I'm glad I didn't give up! Nevertheless! Please Rate and Review! And remember! Keep Loving Stars!<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9: Land of The Waves! Part: 4

Waking up, Minato slowly opened his eyes and stared at a ceiling light, the ceiling filled with dust or cobwebs getting up, he removed the blanket that covered him and removed his back from the comfortable futon. 'Where am I?' Minato thought as he looked around, seeing Kakashi on a futon sleeping, Naruto sitting on his stomach as as he was carefully removing Kakashi's mask. Sakura doing the same as Naruto, Sasuke just looking at them glumly as he sat on the stone floor.

"Uhhh.. What are you doing?" Minato asked as stretched, but stopped as a pang of pain hit him. Looking at his lean muscular chest, Minato saw that his shoulder was bandaged, as was his chest.

"Aahh!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in surprise, Naruto jumping off of Kakashi as he landed on his back, Sakura just scooting back. Turning their eyes, they saw Minato getting out of his Futon and standing above them.

"Minato-niisan! Your awake dattebayo!" Naruto said as his eyes gleamed in happiness, as were Sakura's...but her emerald eyes were gazing at his chest.

"How long was I out?" Minato asked as he looked over Kakashi.

"You've been out for a day. But you should rest since your wound still needs recovering Minato-kun!" Sakura said to him. Minato nodded at her with a smile, causing her to blush a bit. Naruto noticing this, glared at Minato, who put his hands in front of him.

"Anyways...anyone seen my sh-"

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Never mind...I'll get the door." Minato sighed out. Walking barefoot to the door, Minato opened the front door of the house and looked down at three Genins as one Jounin. He recognized one Genin, a Genin with pale lavender eyes.

"Oh! Hi Hinata. What brings you her-"

**THUNK!**

Hinata fell on the floor unconscious, muttering, "Naruto's gonna look like this?..."

"Ah! Hinata wake up!" One of the Genins shouted. Looking at him, Minato saw that he had large canines, spiky dirty brown hair, two red fangs painted on his cheek, a large jacket with the hold filled with fur, and brown ninja pants with sandals. A shuriken pouch tied on his left leg as well as a small white dog on his head.

The second Genin, wasn't that much of a looker. Wearing a high grey collar jacket that covered his neck and half of his face, he had brown hair that was spiked up, dark black glasses, and black ninja pants with sandals. He just stared at Hinata.

The Jounin of the group, stared at Minato in awe. With black wavy hair and scarlet eyes, the Jounin wore her Hitai-Ate on her forehead. She wore a strange dress, consisting of it with layers of white wrappings surroundings her, thick black lines on them which contained circles. A red shirt underneath with mesh, and black sandals. 'He looks like the Yondaime...'

"Hello?" Minato asked the Jounin, waving his hand in front of her face. The Jounin, quickly getting out of her trance, smiled at Minato.

"Hello. Were here for the backup that Kakashi needed. I'm Kurenai, Team 8's sensei. This here is Hinata Hyuga," Kurenai points at the unconscious Hinata, "Kiba Inuzaka," Kurenai points at the boy with the white dog, "and Shinobi Aburame." Kurenai pointed at the boy with dark glasses.

"Well nice to meet you! As I said from the academy, I'm Minato Uzu." Minato cheerfully said. "Anyways, I'm sure Kakashi-sensei is waking up by now, so come in." Minato opened the door wide open and let Team 8 inside, Kurenai carrying the unconscious Hinata in her arms. Showing them the way to Kakashi, Minato heard Sakura shout.

"I said quit it Naruto!"

"That brat I'll get him dattebayo!" Naruto shouted. Entering the room, Minato watched Naruto try to fight out of Sakura's grip to beat up a poor boy wearing a large hat and adorable little boy clothes, who was heading upstairs.

"Naruto?" Minato questioned, Naruto looking at him and then to the new team.

"Eh!? What are they doing here?" Naruto asked Minato.

"Apparently there the backup that Kakashi ordered."

"But we were doing fine on our own!" Naruto protested.

"Yes, we were doing so fine that I didn't come out injured." Minato replied, making Naruto remember and frown. "Anyways, this is Team 8. Is Kakashi awake yet?"

"Yes. I am." Kakashi replied him, lifting his fingerless gloved hand to show he was indeed awake. "Minato-kun. Please take out all the Genins to the forest. And take this scroll as well. Teach them what's on it." Kakashi gave Minato a scroll, Minato nodding at his instructions.

"Alright everyone! Let's head out!"

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone!" Minato told Team 7 and 8. Currently they were on a large empty area of the forest, large pine trees surrounding them. "Today. We'll be learning...tree climbing!" Minato happily told them as he now had his jacket and mesh shirt on.<p>

"Tree...climbing?" Sasuke said as he looked at Minato with a confused look.

"Yep!" Minato replied to Sasuke.

"Tree climbing!? I already know how to do that!" Kiba said as he grinned at Minato.

"Yeah! I already now how!" Naruto also added. Minato looked at them and sighed.

"I bet you all do. But what were going to work on...is to climb only with your feet. Like this..." Minato explained as he climbed a tree, chakra on his feet, and walked like it was normal until he stood upside down on a branch. Hanging by his feet, Minato saw the awe expressions of Team 7 and 8.

"Now...is this simple enough?" Minato asked them, as they all except Sasuke shook their heads. "Its simple really! You must maintain a balance force of Chakra on your feet, otherwise you'll either will not climb. Add too much, you'll destroy or cannon yourself off the tree, add too little and you'll fall instantly. That is the trickiest part of the exercise. And here." Minato through Kunai's at the floor near their feets. "Use these Kunais to mark down where you have gone up to. I want to see everyone climb all the way up this tree. After then, you've learned the tree climbing exercise. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready dattebayo!"

"Hn."

"Me and Akamaru could finish this in a flash!"

"M-maybe..." Hinata stammered while Sakura and Shino nodded.

"Alright...START!" Minato shouted at them, and quickly they began to do their exercises. Naruto falling on the floor, Sasuke exploding off the tree and the rest doing the same, only Sakura and Hinata successfully succeeding.

"Wow! The girls have better Chakra control? Guess Sakura and Hinata are better fit to be Hokage? Maybe even better than Sasuke?" Minato said as he gave a thumbs up to Hinata and Sakura. His comment however angered Naruto and Sasuke, making them work harder to reach their goal. Kiba and Shino were doing an excellent job, Minato seeing they didn't need help.

'I think for now I should practice myself as well...' Minato thought as he sat himself down on the forest floor in a meditation stance. Sakura and Hinata who were walking off the trees, stared at Minato strangely.

"What are you doing Minato-kun?" Sakura asked as she sat in front of Minato, as well as Hinata.

"I'm trying to do that spinning blue...ball thing?" Minato questioned himself, Sakura thinking of what he was thinking when she remembered.

"You mean Rasengan?"

"Yeah! Rasengan..." Minato said as he closed his eyes and concentrated on forming a Rasengan on his hand. 'Come on...I did it last time...' Minato thought as sweat began to form on his body.

'T-thats too much chakra!' Hinata thought as she activated her Byakugan and stared at the palm of his hand. "M-minato-kun! T-thats too much Chakra!" Hinata shouted.

"Huh?" Minato muttered as he lost concentration. But losing his concentration, the Rasengan that was barely forming on his palm, disappeared quickly and a force hit him out of nowhere, causing him to fly towards a tree.

"Youwch!" Minato shouted in pain as his back slammed in the bark of the tree, creating cuts and bruises.

"Minato!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards him, Minato who was taking off his jacket.

"Oww...it backfired on me..." Minato whined in pain as smoke was coming off his back, a few cuts and burns on his back, as well as splinters.

"A-ano...I have s-something t-that might help." Hinata said as she grabbed from inside a pouch, a small container the color of white. Opening the top, it was revealed to be a cream.

"Ow...thanks...Hinata...but I can't reach..."

"O-oh...then let m-me h-help you..." Hinata stammered as she stood right behind Minato. Crouching on her knees, she grabbed a small amount of the cream and spread it on the burn, cuts, and bruises on Minato's back. However, as she was applying it, she couldn't help but daydream.

'Haaah...Minato-kun's back is so rough and hard...if Naruto turns out like this then maybe...What am I thinking! Naruto will never notice me...the only one who has was Minato-ku-'

"Hinata!?" Minato shouted at Hinata, causing her to turn an extreme red.

"Y-y-yes?" Hinata stammered.

"Were already leaning back to Tazuna's home. Come one let's go." Minato told her as he stood up and have her his hand. "Besides...it's ride if I leave a beautiful girl like you out alon-"

**THUNK!**

"E-EH!? HINATA-CHAN!? HELLO!? OH KAMI DON'T TELL ME SHE DIED!"


End file.
